<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stumble on home (to my cats) by bellawritess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706874">stumble on home (to my cats)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess'>bellawritess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>malum prompts [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>!!!!!!!!, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Don't think too hard about it, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Rating for Language, a cam-meow, as in they are in the band, but this is still a band fic, i will see myself out, kind of? idk they have a cameo, sorry i just erased the existence of duke basically, that's a joke no i will not i'm not done tagging this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So we have five kittens in our custody,” Calum says. “Very adorable kittens, but kittens nonetheless.”</p><p>“Yes,” Michael says. </p><p>Calum raises his eyebrows. “Care to explain how?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Clifford/Calum Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>malum prompts [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stumble on home (to my cats)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmagnolia/gifts">sunsetmagnolia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>prompt:</b> "so i may have accidentally adopted five kittens"</p><p> <a href="https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/640905210754187264/i-came-across-a-list-of-ridiculous-sentence">tumblr link!</a></p><p>title from gorgeous by taylor swift hafkhfdgfdmj im sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael’s text says <em> NO BIG DEAL BUT CALL ME WHEN YOU CAN!!! X </em> and the kiss is capitalized, so Calum decides it’s at least a little bit of a big deal and calls.</p><p>The first call goes to voicemail. Calum likes leaving annoying voicemails for Michael, so when the beep sounds, he says, “Mike, you absolute fucker, why should I call you if you’re just going to send me to voicemail? Do you love me or not? Am I going to have to break up with you? Is this the end? ‘Cause it feels like the end to me, Mike. Also, I’ll be home in about five—”</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hey,” Calum says, rolling his eyes and smiling. “You interrupted my cute voicemail I was leaving you.”</p><p>“Oh, cool,” Michael says, obviously having heard nothing of what Calum just said. “So, listen, you’re on your way home, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was saying I’m like five minutes away.”</p><p>“Brilliant,” Michael says. “Great. Um, well, before you get here there’s, uh, something that…has happened in the house. There’s a new addition that was not there before. That you should probably know about.”</p><p>“Did you buy another monitor? You don’t need more than two, Michael, honestly.”</p><p>“No, nope, not a monitor.” Michael mutters something that sounds like <em> I wish </em> and then he’s back on the line. “Look, don’t freak out, okay? There’s a perfectly decent explanation. I swear.”</p><p>It’s not that Calum doesn’t trust Michael, he <em> does</em>, but whenever the words “don’t freak out” come into play, there’s a small part of Calum that immediately begins freaking out.</p><p>“Okay?” he says hesitantly, slowing to a stop at a red light. “Well, you better tell me quick, because I’m about to turn into the neighborhood, so…”</p><p>“So,” Michael says, picking up the thread. He clears his throat. “So I may have accidentally adopted five kittens.”</p><p>At which point Calum really has to wonder how this became his life.</p><p>He blinks as the light turns green and makes the left into their neighborhood. “I’m really not sure which part of that sentence to start with. Accidentally?”</p><p>“Yes,” Michael says. A beat. “As in, I didn’t mean to but I did.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m familiar with the definition of an accident,” Calum says dryly. “I’d love to know how you accidentally adopted five kittens.”</p><p>“Well, you know how I’m kind of really bad at saying no?”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake,” Calum says, turning right. “Okay. I’m gonna hang up, process this, and when I get home in two minutes you can explain it to me.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Michael says, which somehow does not feel like the right thing for him to be saying. It’s followed by, “Love you,” which is a lot better, and after Calum echoes the sentiment, the call ends.</p><p>A minute later, Calum parks the car in the driveway, grabs the groceries from the backseat, and locks the car. He bustles through the front door, calling out for Michael as he does.</p><p>“Hi,” Michael says, smiling nervously at Calum like he thinks Calum’s really going to be cross about the kittens thing.</p><p>Calum rolls his eyes. “I don’t care about the kittens, babe, I’d just really like an explanation.”</p><p>Michael sighs in relief. “Okay. Well. That’s good.”</p><p>“Also, can I, like…meet them?” Calum glances around; the living room looks roughly the same. “Where are they?”</p><p>Michael nods. “They’re in the guest room for now. I don’t know, it felt like the right place for them?”</p><p>Calum sets the bag of groceries down, even though he really needs to get dinner started — hence the trip to the store — and follows Michael to the guest room, which is suspiciously silent. </p><p>“I think they’re asleep,” Michael tells him in a low voice, “so don’t be noisy.”</p><p>Inside, the kittens are all curled up in the corner of a big cage which Calum knows for a fact is a new purchase, considering they’ve never had any reason to own a cage. Two are white, one is grey, one is black, and one is black and white, and they’re all napping with various limbs tucked into or on top of or underneath each other. Calum has always considered himself a dog person, but at this sight his entire heart melts into liquid gold.</p><p>“Oh,” he whispers, slowly kneeling to get a better look. “Oh my God, they’re so cute. They’re <em>so</em> <em>cute</em>.”</p><p>“I <em> know,</em>” Michael whispers back. At the sound of speaking, one of the white kittens opens its eyes, casting a sleepy glance at Calum. It doesn’t seem terribly bothered to see him, because after a moment of Calum holding his breath it closes its eyes again and huffs quietly.</p><p>Calum is going to die. They’ll put <em> cuteness overload </em> on his cause of death and he’ll be mocked for years to come.</p><p>“We shouldn’t wake them,” Michael whispers, and Calum agrees. They back quietly away from the cage and exit the guest room. Michael shuts the door softly behind him.</p><p>“So we have five kittens in our custody,” Calum says. “Very adorable kittens, but kittens nonetheless.”</p><p>“Yes,” Michael says. </p><p>Calum raises his eyebrows. “Care to explain how?”</p><p>“Yes,” Michael says again. He bites his lip. “No. Well. Long story short, I am very bad at saying no to things, and the woman at the pet shop was extremely convincing. And also said that I seem like I would be a great cat owner, <em> which I would, </em> Calum!”</p><p>“You will be,” Calum says. “You had better be, because you now own five cats.”</p><p>Michael grins. “I know! I know that’s fucking insane, but whatever! We’re adults. We can just have cats.”</p><p>“I don’t know anything about taking care of cats,” Calum warns him as he makes his way back to the kitchen. “I’ve only ever had dogs.”</p><p>“That’s okay, I’ve done lots of reading,” Michael says confidently. “<em>Plus, </em> we get to name them and I know you love to name things so I figured you could help.”</p><p>Calum shakes his head bemusedly. “Did you come up with all kinds of ways to sweet-talk me into letting you keep the cats? Why didn’t you think I’d just be okay with it?”</p><p>“Because I did it without consulting you first? Because we live together and I’ve just introduced five new living creatures to our environment?”</p><p>Calum sighs and pauses in the midst of putting away groceries. He turns to Michael. “Mikey, you’ve wanted a cat for, and this is a rough estimate here, about a hundred million years. This isn’t, like…how I <em> expected </em> it to go, but I’m not mad or anything.” After a moment, he adds, “I mean, you’re not wrong. It would have been better to talk about it first. And also to probably not end up with five rather than one. But.” He shrugs. “Whatever. They’re cats. They’re easy to love and easy to care for.”</p><p>Michael beams. The kitchen lights up with his smile. “This went so much better than I anticipated,” he says, grinning ear-to-ear. He throws his arms around Calum and presses a kiss to his cheek. “You’re gonna be a great cat dad. I know you say you’re a dog person but that’s just because you’ve never had a cat before.”</p><p>“I was never a dog person at the exclusion of cats,” Calum says in his defense. “What are we gonna name them? Do you have any ideas? How many girls and boys are there? Also could you cut these carrots?”</p><p>Michael obligingly does as he’s told. “They’re all boys. And.” He chews his lip. “I wanted to see if you had any ideas first.”</p><p>The face Michael’s making indicates that he very much has an idea, and Calum has only known about the kittens for like ten minutes, if that — hardly long enough to come up with any solid name ideas. He gestures. “Nah, I want to hear yours.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“It’s just an idea, it’s not set in stone. I want to know.”</p><p>“Okay, well, I thought we could name them after the One Direction boys.” Michael grins. “You know. ‘Cause there’s five of them, and…” </p><p>Calum laughs harder than he expects to. “Oh my fucking <em> God </em> we are absolutely doing that, yes. That’s incredible. That alone makes it all worth it. Who’s who? Liam and Louis are the white ones, right?”</p><p>“That’s what I was thinking!” Michael says, also laughing. “Then I thought the black one would be Harry, the grey one would be Niall — because he was always on the fence, remember, like a grey area? And then Zayn would be black and white.”</p><p>“I love it,” Calum says, snickering as he puts the last of the groceries in the fridge. “I fucking love it. It’s fantastic. And so fitting.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Michael says. “I was pretty proud of the idea.”</p><p>“Well,” Calum declares, grabbing the knife dangerously out of Michael’s grasp and pressing himself against Michael’s side to stand at the cutting board, “we are officially cat fathers, Mike. How does it feel?”</p><p>“Feels good, honestly,” Michael says. “I’m really glad you’re not cross.”</p><p>Calum gives Michael a smile. He can’t imagine being cross about something like this, not when it’s obviously making Michael the happiest man alive. The joy is radiating off him in waves. Far be it from Calum to stifle that. </p><p>“You get the eternal privilege of dealing with the litter box once we get one, though,” he informs Michael, who just nods solemnly, like this was a responsibility he’d expected to take on. Calum grins and kisses his cheek. “You’re going to make a fantastic cat dad, you know.”</p><p>“Oh, I know,” Michael says. “I’ll be the cool dad, and then you can be the dad who seems like he’s really strict but actually gives them treats when I’m not around.”</p><p>Calum just shakes his head, smiling fondly. He lets Michael chatter on about plans for where they’ll sleep and what kinds of toys to get them and which ones he suspects will be the most playful, and every second falls more in love with the idea of a lifetime of pets and shenanigans with Michael.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading &lt;3 i'm on tumblr <a href="http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/">@clumsyclifford</a> so come say hey!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>